onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
John McBain
) McPain and Victor Jr.)}} | alias = | family = | gender = Male | born = March 8,1969 | died = | age = 42 1-6-11 | death cause = | occupation = Police detective for the PCPD Owner of Rodi’s Tavern | title = Detective | residence = Rendezvous Motel, Rm 201 Port Charles, New York | parents = | siblings = | spouse = Blair Cramer (2009; divorced) | romances = Caitlin Fitzgerald (lovers; 2004-2007, 2010-2012)Although Natalie was referred to as John's wife by Todd Manning, and John himself stated, referring to Natalie, that "she married a cop;" John also corrected Joe Scully, Jr. when he called her his wife, saying she is his girlfriend. Sam Morgan (flirtation, kissed) | children = Unnamed child (with ; miscarriage) (with ) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = (via Michael) | cousins = Shannon McBain (paternal) | relatives = | color = #660000 | color text = white | species = }} Det. John McBain is a fictional character on now-cancelled ABC soap opera version of One Life to Live starting in 2003. He was part of the Llanview Three who crossed-over to the sole remaining ABC soap opera General Hospital in March 2012 to March 2013. He was portrayed by Michael Easton from 2003-2012 on OLTL and 2012-2013 on GH. It is assumed that McBain might receive an OLTL recast, while Michael Easton will return to GH with a first air date on May 13. ''One Life to Live'' storylines Arrival Agent McBain arrives in fictional Llanview, Pennsylvania in October 2003 as a billiard scout for crime lord Flynn Laurence , investigating the whereabouts of Cristian Vega in an undercover operation. After Cristian marries Natalie Buchanan, the couple head to Las Vegas, where Cristian is apparently killed by Walker Laurence. John soon grows close to widow Natalie, as Natalie makes it abundantly clear to John that she feels that he is responsible for Cristian's apparent death. John and Natalie begin to fall for each other, but their relationship is complicated Natalie's unresolved feelings concerning Cristian's death and John's involvement. He asked Natalie Buchanan, a billiards champion, to throw a game, but she defied him. She was then kidnapped by Flynn , but later rescued. Natalie later became friends with John. John is hired by Bo Buchanan as a detective for the Llanview Police Department, where he meets Evangeline Williamson. After a few romantic encounters, the two consummate their relationship while trapped in a basement. Evangeline breaks up with then-boyfriend R. J. Gannon, and John and Evangeline decide to continue their relationship — with no strings attached. Evangeline decides to surprise John for a visit at his Angel Square apartment, only to find him playing cards on his bed with Natalie. An upset Evangeline runs out but John follows, assuring her that he and Natalie are just friends, and asking Evangeline not to give up on them. When Evangeline later admits that she needs more from him, John agrees to "attach strings," and they begin officially dating. In November 2004, with John and Natalie's relationship solidified into friendship and John dating Evangeline, a man looking exactly like Cristian turns up alive. Amnesiac Cristian, his identity in question, has been programmed in captivity to kill his brother, Antonio Vega; he resists, but is eventually revealed to be the killer of evil Tico Santi, his maternal cousin, who had wreaked havoc for many of Cristian's loved ones. As memories of his former life begin to return, Cristian accepts the consequences of his actions and goes to jail. To help Natalie and his family move on, he pretends that he is, in fact, an impostor. John discovers the truth but Cristian swears him to secrecy. Keeping Cristian's true identity from Natalie proves difficult, as his feelings for her continue to linger in spite of his relationship with Evangeline. When Evangeline tells him she loves him, John isn't able to say the same. Soon after, John and Evangeline break things off. Eventually, John moves on to date Natalie, though he still fells guilt knowing Cristian's identity and not telling Natalie. Things begin to grow even more complicated when Evangeline becomes Cristian's lawyer in an attempt to get his prison sentence appealed, and discovers that he is indeed Cristian. In November 2005, a prison riot led by Carlo Hesser (Thom Christopher) breaks out and John and Cristian are caught in the crossfire as Natalie discovers that Cristian is indeed Cristian. Although John and Cristian make it out alive, Natalie is angry at both of them for lying to her, and no longer wants anything to do with either of them Marty Saybrooke Natalie soon realizes that she has fallen for John, and officially divorces Cristian. John becomes consumed with solving the decades-old murder of his father, police officer Thomas McBain. The unsolved crime has plagued John for years, but new evidence begins to surface, which leads to David Vickers, Dr. Paige Miller, and ultimately, Dr. Spencer Truman. On the day of SpencerMcBainest, John is able to finally find peace with his father's death, and has asked his mother to give him her engagement ring (from his father) for Natalie. But John is soon involved in a terrible car pile-up on the highway — he is killed, his body burned beyond recognition. The town mourns his death and prays that Llanview Assistant District Attorney Hugh Hughes will survive after an accident. On the episode first-run November 10, 2006, it is revealed that Hugh, badly burned and bandaged in a burn unit, is in fact John McBain. He ultimately recovers, aided by some tender loving care by Natalie. During his recovery, he tells Natalie that he loves her. John's relationship with Natalie, a fledgling forensics expert, ends in 2007. Believing she is protecting John, she tampers with evidence at the crime scene of Spencer's murder. With John unable to get past the difficulties of his recovery and Natalie's overprotectiveness, she breaks up with John in April 2007. John forms a bond with Dr. Marty Saybrooke (then, Christina Chambers; originated and later Susan Haskell) and her son Cole Thornhart in 2007, eventually helping her get out of her forced marriage to Miles Laurence. On episode first-run September 12, 2007, John is suspended from the police department, pending investigation into his role in withholding information about the true parentage of Tommy McBain. Tommy, the adopted son of John's younger brother Dr. Michael McBain and his wife Marcie, is Todd Manning's biological son, thought murdered by Spencer Truman; when the truth comes out and Todd is awarded custody, Marcie flees town with the child. Though they dislike each other, John and Todd join up to pursue her across the country, as John wants to catch up with Marcie before Lee Ramsey, John's unpredictable FBI rival who is in charge of the case. When John and Todd end up in jail, Marty and Todd's ex-wife Blair Cramer arrive to bail them out, and to join in the search for Marcie. John and Marty bond further as Marty confesses to John that her deceased husband, Patrick Thornhart, had been murdered. John and Marty make love, but Marty soon disappears in New Orleans, and Cole vanishes from Llanview. With Marty and Cole kidnapped by the Irish terrorists who had killed Patrick, John and Lee follow. Their plan goes awry, and though Cole is saved, a van explodes with Marty inside on December 4, 2007, and she is presumed dead. John and Blair fall into bed together and begin a relationship, but the events surrounding Ramsey's death in June 2008 leave John with questions about Todd's involvement. He found medical records showing the woman was injured and mentally handicapped. To pay for her treatment, Ramsey had masterminded the theft of the crown jewels of the country of Mendorra. John planted a bug in Ramsey's apartment, but he only heard the woman say "help me." He recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. Unbeknownst to John, however, the woman was actually Marty, who had not died after all. Todd plays the hero to an amnesiac Marty, secretly saved and nursed back to health by Ramsey, but in a twisted pursuit of redemption, Todd fails to tell Marty that he had raped her years before, or that she has a son. She begins to fall in love with Todd, and he for her. On November 10, 2008, John breaks into Todd's home and finds Marty, soon realizing what Todd has been up to. The truth revealed to her, Marty lashes out, John beats Todd to a bloody pulp , and Todd is arrested. With Marty's return and John's obvious concern for her, Blair gives John the opportunity to end their relationship on good terms; he reassures Blair that he is committed to their blossoming relationship. Todd is charged with kidnapping and rape; Marty is grilled on the stand by Todd's lawyer and ex-wife Téa Delgado, her testimony actually used to exonerate Todd. Devastated, an unraveling Marty sets a plan in motion; professing to still love him, she lures a repentant and hopeful Todd to a New Year's celebration for two. On the roof of the Palace Hotel on January 2, 2009, she admits her deception and urges him to do the one thing that will make her happy: jump. He steps off the edge, and plummets into the water below. John pulls Todd out on the episode first-run January 5, 2009; Blair is relieved for the sake of her children, but Marty is furious. Blair Cramer Seeing as Marty was alive, John had a difficult time staying in his relationship with Blair. Marty kept getting in the way of their relationship, making Blair jealous. Eventually, Blair broke up with him. Soon after, Blair was repeatedly stabbed and nearly died. With Blair in the hospital and Todd wanting custody of their kids, Blair's attorney Téa Delgado suggested that she marry John so that John could get custody. They were then married. John began looking for the person who attacked Blair. John was arrested for the attack after the knife used in the crime was found in his apartment with his fingerprints. He escaped police custody though, and then realized Marty was the next target. John and Marty went off to find the attacker, and found Powell Lord III, Todd's cousin, who had been another one of the men who had raped Marty in college. Powell kidnapped Marty, Téa, Blair, and Todd and took them to the frat house where the rape had taken place. Meanwhile, John was being held at a sanitarium by Powell's accomplice, Rebecca Lewis. John managed to escape and then rescued Todd and Marty and shoot and kill Powell. The house then exploded, killing Rebecca and badly injuring Téa. During the ordeal at the frat house, Marty got back her memory and wanted to be with John. John and Blair divorced, and he went back to Marty. Marty, however, was still bothered by the memories of being with Todd. Eventually, John and Marty did make love, but then John found himself drawing back to Natalie. He then found out, however, that Marty was pregnant and she moved in with him. Marty, however later lost the baby when she was pushed down a stairwell at the hospital. After losing the baby, John and Marty broke up. Natalie and Liam Natalie was about to move to London, but John rushed to the airport and professed his love for her. Natalie stayed in town and they began dating. Later, Natalie told John she was pregnant. What she didn't tell him though, was that she wasn't positive he was the father. Natalie had also slept with her sister Jessica's fiance Brody Lovett, and he have possibly been the father. John and Natalie later became engaged, but Marty was suspicious of Natalie. As they were about to get married at the courthouse with Jessica and Brody serving as their witnesses, Marty barged in saying she had something to tell Jessica, who was also pregnant with Brody's baby. Jessica then went into labor. John went to the hospital with Jessica and Brody, and Natalie stayed behind with Marty. After John couldn't reach Natalie for hours, he tracked them down to a cabin, where he found Natalie in labor as well. Liam Asa McBain was born January 11, 2011. John and Natalie then planned to marry on Valentine's day in a , Jessica, and John finding out the true paternity test involving their children.]]double wedding with Jessica and Brody. Just before they were to be married, someone barged in, announcing that one of the DNA tests of the babies (they had both had DNA tests done) had been switched. Jessica's son, Ryder, was actually Robert Ford's son, not Brody's. John had not known that Natalie had had a DNA test done on their baby until then, and he demanded answers from her. She then confessed to having slept with Brody, and that his DNA test revealed that Liam was Brody's son, not John's. John then left Natalie. Marty had gone insane, and she was obsessed with John. She later kidnapped Liam. Brody got a tip from Jessica's alter Bess that Todd was the key to finding Liam. The police went to Todd's house, where they found the baby, but Marty was gone. Todd and Téa's brother Tomás had arranged for her to leave town with her presumed dead husband Patrick, who was actually alive. John went to the airstrip hoping to catch Marty, but only found Todd. The Real Todd Manning; and Liam McBain Later, John investigated that death of an unknown man that had been found murdered at Blair's house. Blair and Todd's young son Sam told John that his friend had killed him to save his life. Sam identified his friend from a photograph of Todd Manning, before his plastic surgery. They couldn't understand how a man who looked like Todd before his surgery could have possibly be in town, when the Todd they know is there with a new face. Sam was then kidnapped by a man who had stolen a Spider-Man costume from an entertainer. The real entertainer also identified the original-face Todd as the man who knocked him out and stole his costume. John later got a call from the man with Todd's original face and met with him. The man claimed to John that he was in fact the real Todd Manning, and that the other Todd was an imposter. John then took a DNA sample from this man, and broke into Todd's office and stole his toothbrush for a DNA sample from him. He had the two sets of DNA tested against DNA the police had on file of Todd Manning from Marty's rape case years before. Shockingly, both samples came back as positive matches. They then decided to get a second DNA test done. While they were waiting for the results, John and Tomás tracked a CIA agent down to Louisiana, where they found Todd's presumed dead mother, Irene Manning, and they brought her back to Llanview. Irene explained that they two men were actually identical twins, and that the man with the new face was actually Victor Lord, Jr. She had held Todd captive for eight years, and had brainwashed Victor into thinking he was Todd. She had given Victor plastic surgery to make him look like the brother of Mitch Laurence, an enemy of Todd's, so that he would be off Mitch's radar. Later, Victor was found shot to death, and Todd was the key suspect. Later, John was disappointed when he learned Natalie and Brody were getting married. He quit the force and planned to move to Seattle, where his brother Michael lived. At the airport though, Natalie showed up wearing her wedding dress and confessed that John was in fact Liam's father, not Brody. Natalie had just found out herself and left Brody at the alter. Brody had known for months that Marty had switched the DNA results, and had been covering it up. They went back to Natalie's house to see Liam, only to find the butler knocked out and Liam gone. Brody had kidnapped him and ran to Michigan to his sister's house. John and Natalie eventually tracked him down and got Liam back. John and Natalie then got back together. Later, Tomás went missing, and John found the gun used to kill Victor hidden in his Tomás' bedroom with his prints on it. John suspected Todd of actually killing Victor and framing Tomás for it. He eventually tapped Todd's cell phone, and was able to get Tomás' location. He then barged in and arrested Todd for his brother's murder. The only thing was that Victor was not actually dead; he was being held captive by an escaped prisoner named Allison Perkins. ''General Hospital'' storylines Arrival John arrives in Port Charles to arrest Todd for jumping bail for the apparent murder of Victor and bring him back to Llanview to stand trial. After bringing Todd back to Llanview, John returned to Port Charles to begin his vendetta against , a mobster he holds a personal grudge against. He teams with to bring down Sonny for causing his sister Theresa's death. While in town, he begins to bond with , the pregnant wife of mobster , Sonny's enforcer. John agrees to help Sam arrange a DNA test on her baby, to determine who the real father is. When she finds out that , her rapist and Jason's twin brother, is the father of her baby, it puts a strain on her marriage, and she leans on John. The night Sam gives birth, John delivers her son, but when he goes to get help, he is beaten up by Jason's hired thugs. He's upset when he finds out Sam's baby died. Meanwhile, Téa arrives in town, pregnant, and John finds out she also gives birth to a baby boy the same night as Sam. While in Port Charles, John's relationship with Natalie begins to strain over his continued absence. After confronting Sonny, he is told that it was an associate who caused his sister Theresa's death. He then goes to find Joe Scully Jr. He finds Joe and gets tied up and held hostage. Jason shows up and saves John, taking Joe back to Port Charles and leaves John tied up. Jason takes Joe back to Sonny. Sonny interrogates him about 's rape. John shows up hoping to find answers about his sister's death. He finds them, but not the ones he was hoping for. Joe claims he saw Theresa talking to John, and realized he was a cop. He killed Theresa to protect his business. Joe is arrested. Sam finds John drunk on the dock, they watch Fourth of July fireworks and then kiss. After catching themselves, Sam chalks it up to the alcohol intake. John confesses there is something between them but he can't put his finger on it. John resolves to return to his family in Llanview. John returns home to find Natalie and Liam gone. Clint's driver arrives at the house and tells John that he took them to the airport. John immediately calls Natalie and finds out she's on a plane with Liam, to London. Natalie stole John's passport to prevent him from following her. John finds a note in the trash from Todd. John realizes that Todd sent the photo of him and Sam kissing on the docks to Natalie. John heads to Port Charles where he proceeds to assault Todd. Todd has John arrested but later drops the charges. After finding out Natalie has issued a restraining order against him after returning to Llanview, he and , Sam's mother, talk about the best course of action. John later assists Sonny, Todd, and in foiling ' plan to poison the PC water supply. Investigating suspicion about Sam's baby After the water supply is saved, he's approached by Jason, who suspects that Sam's son was switched at birth with Téa's son. Jason says was the one who switched the babies, but John suspects Todd was involved in the switch, because he was with Téa that night. John travels to Llanview and gets a DNA sample from Victor, Téa's son, and hands it over to Jason. The DNA results come back, and Jason tells John that the baby is not Sam's. John and Sam end up alone at Alexis's house, and nearly take the next step, but Sam stops the interaction. Afterwards, John gets a call from Jason, who tells him he was given the wrong results, and Téa's son is Sam's baby. John leaves to go tell Téa, but before he can, Téa realizes her son and nanny are gone. When Téa tells him that her nanny's name is " ," John figures out the woman is actually Heather, who has kidnapped the baby. He lets Jason know, and returns to Port Charles to let Anna know what he found out. He also confronts Todd about his involvement, but Todd denies it, and John tells him Heather has kidnapped the baby. John goes back to Anna, sharing his suspicions, and they have Todd's phone tapped. Heather contacts Todd, and John & Anna head to the motel where she called from, trying to find her. She's gone, but they realize she's coming back. Todd comes to the motel with Téa, claiming he got a call from his P.I. However, John & Anna punch holes in his story, making Téa question Todd. John is about to tell Téa the truth, but Anna interrupts, saying that Heather is holding the baby hostage on the roof of General Hospital. John, Anna, Todd, and Téa arrive at the hospital, where they find out Sam and Jason are on the roof with Heather. Téa tries to head to the roof, but John stops her. Anna calls to Heather, saying the police have surrounded the hospital, and telling her to surrender. Heather becomes unhinged, and jumps from the roof, but the baby is saved by Jason. John goes to the roof after and accompanies Sam, Jason, and the baby into the hospital, and when Téa comes and tries to take her "son" back, John stops her, and he & Todd explain that her son was switched at birth with Sam's, and he never made it. Téa doesn't believe him, but when John shows the DNA test, and shares that the baby who died had hemophilia, a condition in Téa's family, she finally accepts the truth. He consoles Téa afterwards and is intent on making Todd pay. Todd is arrested, but gets him released on lack of evidence. Investigating Faison and Jason's disappearance John goes over to tell Jason about Todd being released, and instead finds Sam and her son, Danny. Sam says she has decided to stay with Jason, which John accepts. Meanwhile, Jason is presumed dead in a shootout involving Joe Scully, , and . Jason goes to the pier to help Bernie, who was shot by Scully. Jason shoots Joe, but before he can help Bernie, he is shot by Duke and thrown into the harbor. Jason's body is never found, but he is presumed dead. John later comes to Sam's place, and hears her express how she doesn't believe Jason is dead. John agrees with her, and says that he's going to look for Jason's shooter. John leaves to investigate, and returns to Port Charles soon after. He finds Sam, and tells her that Jerry Jacks had Joe Scully released from prison. Sam thinks Jerry is holding Jason, but John disagrees, saying whoever shot Jason and killed Bernie is someone much higher up with a bigger agenda. Sam tells John that Heather switched her paternity test, and Jason is Danny's biological father. Sam is upset that John doesn't share her belief that Jason is alive, and sends him away. John, though, realizes Sam is grieving and in denial about Jason being gone. In December John returns to Port Charles and asks Anna for a job with the PCPD. ]] Anna gives him the position of detective as 's partner. He ends up arresting , Anna's ex-husband, when she catches him breaking in. He convinces John that Anna's recently returned husband, Duke Lavery, is actually , a career criminal obsessed with Anna. John gets Robert out after getting proof Faison is alive, and he & Robert head to Switzerland, where "Duke" and Anna went. The two get to the clinic, where they question , and realize she's working with "Duke." Dante contacts John to tell him the hotel Anna is at, and he & Robert head there, exposing "Duke" as Faison, and John goes with Interpol, who take him into custody. In January 2013, he returns to Port Charles to tell Sam about what he found in Switzerland, and reveals that Faison was the one who shot Jason, and pushed him into the harbor, watching him sink. He helps Sam realize that Jason is gone, and never coming back. Later, he helps Sam tell , her mother-in-law, what happened to Jason. Investigating the murder of Alison Barrington Later, sees John, and calls him "Caleb." She claims that he is the king of vampires, and is on a mission to kill him. Sam shows up, then, getting between Lucy and John, but Lucy calls her "Livvie," who is supposed to be in danger from Caleb. John and Sam think she's crazy, and leave. Lucy corners John, however, and stabs him with a wooden stake. Sam then takes him to the hospital, where she catches Todd trying to escape police custody. John recovers, and Lucy is sent to Ferncliff, as people believe she is delusional. Lucy's husband shows up and says he knows Lucy's story is not true about , and the woman he was obsessed with, . However, soon after, another woman named shows up, and also calls John "Caleb." She mistakes Sam for "Livvie," and says she and her son are in danger from Caleb. John is surprised when he finds no record of Alison ever having a son, so Sam goes to Ferncliff to see if Lucy sent Alison to back up her story. John gets a call from Alison, telling him to meet her at Pier 52. John shows up, and finds Alison's dead body instead. Her son, , is next to her with the murder weapon. John arrests him, and he's taken into custody. Sam comes back, and tells John that Lucy said that Caleb was actually Rafe's father, not Alison's husband, Rafe Kovich, Sr. John finds out that Rafe claimed he didn't kill Alison, but that John did. When the murder weapon is processed, they find Alison's and Rafe's prints on it, along with a partial that could possibly belong to John. This makes John think that maybe Caleb does exist, and was the one who killed Alison. He goes to Rafe's cell, trying to prove his innocence and see if Rafe remembers anything about his mother's killer. Rafe is initially reluctant, but then reveals that he remembers a distinctive ring on the killer's finger. John then leaves. John shows up at the police station while Dante and Anna are investigating Rafe's disappearance. John is shocked when he finds out that they have him on surveillance taking Rafe out of his cell and taking the murder weapon from the evidence room. Dante tells him that Rafe and "John" left with another officer named Bud Carlson, and they found his dead body at the pier, stabbed with the same weapon that killed Alison. A nurse named Sabrina Santiago identified John as the killer in Carlson's murder. John insists that he's innocent, but due to the evidence, Anna is forced to arrest John and put him in lockup. While John is in lockup, Sam comes by, trying to break him out. John thinks that Caleb is real and dangerous, but not necessarily a vampire. Sam asks where he was when Rafe escaped from lockup. John says he was at Port Charles University, talking to a professor named Jay Mosser about the ring Rafe saw on the killer's finger. Sam heads to PCU to get John's alibi, while Alexis comes in to build John's case. Lucy is also there, having escaped Ferncliff and getting arrested again, and John insists on talking to her alone. Lucy still believes he's Caleb, but John insists he's not, though he does believe that Caleb exists, and is trying to get Lucy and John out of the picture to get what he wants. Lucy starts to believe that Caleb and John might be two different people. She shares that Caleb wants two things: Rafe and Livvie, who looks just like Sam. John finds out that Professor Mosser was also killed, but Anna realizes it couldn't have been John, because he was in lockup at the time of death. Meanwhile, Todd escapes from Ferncliff, but is recaptured and brought to the police station. However, he claims that he saw John strangle Heather and throw her into the harbor at Pier 52, then try to kidnap Danny. Todd says he was trying to save Danny when Anna and Sam showed up, and took Danny back. When John hears this, he realizes it was Caleb because he was at the police station when this happened. Rafe is recaptured, as well, and brought to lockup. While Todd, John, and Rafe are in police lockup, they compare their stories. Rafe starts to believe John when he says that Caleb exists, and is actually committing the crimes. Todd reveals that when Caleb was trying to strangle Heather, he said that he was going to use Danny to get to his mother. John realizes that Caleb thinks Sam is Livvie, and his target is actually Sam, not Danny. Before he can tell Anna, she comes and tells him that Sam & Danny are missing. John is desperate to get out, in order to save Sam & Danny. Sam's sister, , comes in, trying to break Rafe out on Lucy's orders. John realizes what she's doing, and convinces Molly to let him out too so he can find Sam and Danny. Lucy causes the fire alarm to set off, and Molly is able to let John and Rafe out of their cells, while Lucy escapes from the distracted officers. On the run and aftermath John, Lucy, and Rafe go to PCU and find information about Caleb Morley. His real name is Stephen Clay, and he used to be a rock singer who went insane after the death of his wife, Livvie Locke Clay. He started to believe he was an actual vampire, and went on a killing rampage, killing seven people. Stephen was locked up, but escaped from the sanitarium in 2011. He's fixated on finding his dead wife again. Livvie is a dead ringer for Sam, and John realizes Stephen believes Sam is Livvie, which is why he kidnapped her. Lucy mentions a dream she had about "Caleb," and John deduces that Stephen has taken Sam & Danny to Wyndemere. The three head to Wyndemere, where they find Danny alone, but safe. They realize both Stephen Clay and Sam were there not long before, and John realizes they went into the tunnels. John and Lucy head to the tunnels, while Rafe watches Danny. John finds Stephen and Sam, who has a bite mark on her neck. John tries to stop Stephen, only to be overpowered and tied up. Lucy then shows up and tries to kill him, but she's also overpowered. However, she's able to distract Stephen long enough for John to get free. He kills Stephen when Sam distracts him by calling Stephen "Caleb." Caleb is thought to be dead, but his ring lights up signalifying a possibility that he could come back. John, Lucy, and Rafe are taken back to PCPD and held in the interrogation room while Mayor Lomax, Anna, and District Attorney Martinez discuss their course of action. Sam shows up and tells the press that the three prisoners saved her life and Danny's. Eventually, the mayor "spins" the story, saying that John, Lucy, and Rafe were working in tandem with Anna to apprehend Stephen Clay. John is released, and resumes his job at the PCPD. Rafe comes to the hotel and says that he was involved in a fight. John decides that he will help Rafe and Rafe can stay with him. In March 2013, John McBain leaves Port Charles when he is called away on an FBI mission (this was due to the fact that Michael Easton left the show breifly because Prospect Park sued ABC for the rights of the John McBain character, and ABC lost rights of this character, along with the rights to use Starr and Todd because all three of the characters were owned by PP and were leased to ABC for a year). Michael Easton returned to GH two months later as a new character named Dr. Silas Clay, Stephen's cousin. Family tree |_ ||||:|_ |||'John McBain'|V| |_ ||||||:|_ ||||| |_ }} Gallery John Mini Cast Photo.jpeg John McBain.png John+Evangeline-Easton+Goldsberry.jpg Bomcbain.jpeg|Agent John McBain and Commissioner Bo Buchanan John + NatalieLPD.jpeg NatalieJohnLiam.jpeg MartyNatJohnLiam.jpeg MartyColeJohn.jpeg John-and-Natalie.jpg Sammcbain.png -What-If-Webisodes-What-If-Sam-McCall-Met-John-McBain-general-hospital-15190892-550-307.jpg Jasonmcbain.jpg|John McBain and Jason Morgan}} References [[Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional FBI Agents Category:Fictional police detectives Category:Past Characters Category:McBain Family